Lost in Hammerspace
by GSPhoenix
Summary: One of Keitaro's accidental flights gets him more than a little lost. Chapter three is ready to be read
1. Default Chapter

Lost in Hammerspace  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Star Trek  
I'm also making sure Talon-san approves of this as he is one of  
the main Characters  
  
Keitaro woke to the sound of Shinobu at his door calling "Sempai, breakfast"  
  
"I'll be right there" he said as he dressed.  
  
As Keitaro walked through the hall toward the common room he heard the sounds of several Mecha-Tamas hovering behind him, and broke into a flat out run for his life as they started to open fire. Beams of fire, ice, and electricity flew in every direction blowing apart the hallway as Keitaro managed to dodge most of the incoming fire. The shots that did manage to burn, freeze, or shock him left him a little dazed, so when he reached the common room twitching from a recent electrical shock he tripped and fell on top of Naru who knocked over Motoko leaving the three in a heap on the floor.  
  
"YOU.YOU PERVERT" Motoko and Naru yelled  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it was an accident" he begged.  
  
"I'll accident you!" and Keitaro was knocked into the air by Naru followed by a blast of air from Motoko's sword sending him through the front wall of Hinata House. Unfortunately for Keitaro, Talon is at the top of the staircase rummaging around in his Hammerspace pocket directly in his flight path and he disappears inside leaving a Keitaro shaped hole. Talon stares in shock as Keitaro's screams fade into the distance until Naru comes out apologize to Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro I'm sorry but you should really watch where you're going, Keitaro where are you?" At this point Naru noticed the hole and Talon staring at her with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Where's Keitaro.., what are you blind you hit him so hard there's a Keitaro shaped hole in the fabric of space/time and now he's lost somewhere in Hammerspace"  
  
"Like that's my fault, if you paid more attention to what you were doing you wouldn't have gotten Keitaro into this mess in the first place" Naru yells shaking Talon back and forth like a rag doll.  
  
"My fault, I'll show you whose fault it is!" the now angry weretiger yells as he leaps at Naru and the two begin to fight.  
  
Naru grabs a nearby bench and smashes it across Talon's back who responds by kicking Naru's legs out from under her sending her into a nearby flower bed. Talon laughs at her until he is covered with dirt, flowers and a few rocks thrown by Naru who is now charging at him to deliver her patented super punch. Talon slides out of the way leaving Naru flying towards Mutsumi who has just reached the top of the staircase. Talon tries to get to Mutsumi before she is hit, but a large quarterstaff comes flying out of the Hammerspace hole and knocks Naru through the air and over the Hinata House landing face down in the Hot springs.  
  
"Ara., I hope Naruseguwa-kun is okay" Mutsumi says as she looks in the direction Naru flew.  
  
"I'm sure that she's perfectly fine Mutsumi, after all it's hard to kill a cockroach" Talon says grinning, and then explains what happened to Keitaro.  
  
"Talon-kun, there seems to be a lot of stuff coming from the hole Kei- kun made" Mutsumi says as a lava lamp flies into a nearby tree and is smashed to bits.  
  
Looking closely at the hole Talon says "We'd better do something about that hole with it stuck open there's no telling when something dangerous could fly out" and in a low voice "Not to mention something that could be very embarrassing to me"  
  
"Not to mention that life will be a lot more boring with out Kei-kun around, and he could be in a lot of trouble right now" Mutsumi says worried. "Don't worry I'll go after Keitaro, and don't worry I'm sure he will be fine he is immortal after all. However I'm not sure what is on the other side of this hole, Mutsumi would you mind using your telepathy to help me locate Keitaro."  
  
"Of course I will Kei-kun is very important to me" Mutsumi says and the two start to step through the hole but are stopped by Naru grabbing Talon from behind.  
  
"Hold on you are not going anywhere, without me to help you you'll probably get lost and never be heard from again."  
  
"What's a matter Naru afraid to loose your punching bag" Talon teases Naru who responds by whacking him with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
The three step into the opening after finding Su and asking her set up a barrier to keep anything else from coming out. After falling through a tunnel of flashing light they arrived on the other side to find themselves in the dock of an automated Federation shipyard filled with copies of the U.S.S. Shinaho in various stages of production.  
  
"Talon-san is this where you keep all of your ships" Mutsumi asks looking amazed at all of the futuristic Technology spread out before her.  
  
"Well I have gone through quite a good number of ships in the past couple of years, and there always seems to be another when I need it. This must be where they come from."  
  
"Baka, if you have this many starships just lying around why do you let all of the evil forces attack us all the time!" Naru yelled a Talon.  
  
"Because if I did that this universe would look like a poorly written television sitcom with more plot holes than Swiss cheese, and be filled with paper thin characters." Boarding the closest one Talon proceeds to start up the ship while Mutsumi uses her telepathy to get a vague sense of the direction Keitaro flew. As they depart a message from the shipyards AI appears asking: "Talon-sama please, do try to not destroy this ship, and enjoy your time in Hammerspace."  
  
Keitaro's screams sounded across the atmosphere of a small planet as he plummeted like a meteor toward the surface leaving a large crater upon impact. Dazed he staggers to the lip of the crater and dusts himself off as he looks at his surroundings realizing the predicament that he's in.  
  
"Geez, I usually just wind up in some other part of Hinata when I get sent flying, this time I got knocked clear onto another planet in a different dimension, how am I going to get back this time? Oh well hopefully I can find civilization of some kind till I think up a way to get back." Picking a direction he sets off looking for some signs of civilization unaware that he is being followed several plainly dressed figures 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Hammerspace Ch. 2

--I finally got my muse working again thanks to the Pocket PC I got for my birthday. I should be able to submit more fics now, gotta love dads who give the perfectly planned present.--

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Star Trek

I'm also making sure Talon-san approves of this as he is one of the main Characters

On board the U.S.S. Shinaho Mutsumi was standing next to the Conn station giving a heading to the helm as the ship flew through Hammerspace closing in on the missing Keitaro Urashima.

"Mutsumi can you give us a better idea of how much time remains until we find out where Keitaro is, the sensors are picking up a whole lot of nothing" Talon asked from his seat in the ships command chair.

" Soon, Talon-san Kei-kun won't have to wait much longer before we rescue him from what ever horrible danger Naru-chan's temper has sent him into."

"Hey its not my fault that the pervert is always in the wrong place all of the time!" Naru yelled from the back of the bridge.

"Is to!" Talon spat back followed by Naru with "Is not!".

"Is to!".

"Is not!".

"Is to!".

"Is not!".

"Is to!".

"Is not!".

Mutsumi ignored the argument as she happily piloted the ship on its way toward finding her beloved Kei-kun. About a half an hour later Talon and Naru were startled out of their argument when Mutsumi exclaimed "Oh my, What a pretty planet we have here you two really have to see it"

"Is Keitaro down there Mutsumi?" Talon asked

"Yes he is Talon-san, but the Shinaho's sensors can't seem to get a good fix on his location but I'm sure that he is down there and perfectly fine."

"Well let's stop talking and get down there already you two! Keitaro could be in a lot of danger or seriously hurt."

"Naru-san you're so nice to always be worrying about Kei-kun."

"Yea right, she's just worried about getting hit with assault and/or murder charges by Keitaro's family."

Glaring at Talon, Naru growled "baka-author" and stormed into a nearby lift.

On the planet Keitaro had set up a campsite and was looking for firewood when he found a crate labeled Insta-Cabin. After looking around for a while Keitaro shrugged and his Su induced fear of strange gadgets was overridden by his need for shelter. On the way back to his campsite Keitaro ran straight into a tree which oddly enough broke into perfect pieces of firewood.

"Well this is oddly convient" Keitaro said to himself as he lit the fire and the Insta-Cabin opened up behind him.

Off in the distance another glowing Keitaro dressed in all white clothing smiled and faded out of sight as Talon, Naru, and Mutsumi appeared in a sparkle of transporter energy. Talon took out a tricorder and was scanning for Keitaro's lifesigns and getting little to nothing until Naru grabbed the scanning device and started hitting random buttons. Which produced Keitaro signals from every direction and another Talon/Naru fight that got so out of control it needs its own story.

When things cooled down Talon ran off into the jungle in the direction he had seen her get knocked during the fight,draging a unconscious Naru by her left foot. This of course was the wrong direction to find Keitaro who was only five hundred feet in exactly the opposite direction.

After Talon had been walking for a while he found Mutsumi an unconscious hanging upside down in a tree. A nosebleed or two later he had gotten her down and was surprised to find that she had a pulse.

"Mutsumi wake up, Naru and I are done fighting. Sorry for letting you get caught up in it I'm sure Naru will say the same thing when she wakes up" Talon said as he cradled her in his arms.

"..... could I have another slice of watermelon mommy" mumbled a half-asleep Mutsumi as Talon sweat dropped. After a few more wakening attempts Talon gave up and carried her piggyback over to where Naru was coming to.

"Ugh, feels like I got run over by a truck."

"Well you're at least partially right" Talon said smiling.

"Shut up baka. We are looking for Keitaro and since you and that tricorder thing are useless I say we go north. You agree with me right Mutsumi.... Mutsumi?"

"Ara...Naru-san does x equal 7z or 3b."

"Well anyway, Naru we need to be careful my authors sense is giving me a odd feeling. Its almost like there's to much positive energy with no negative energy to balance it out."

Talon laughed at Naru's bewildered expression and shrugged as he started walking north which was still not the right direction to find Keitaro. As they were walking along Naru tried awakening Mutsumi repeatedly but eventually gave up. Three hours later they had found a city populated by what appeared to be very generic looking people.

Walking around the city streets they tried to ask for help but were always treated like they didn't exist. Naru noticed after a while that they seemed two be in downtown Hinata. After seeing her favorite coffee house confirmed her supision she pointed it out to Talon.

"Thanks but I allready noticed that, see there's the Hinata house at the top of the hills. I'm sure we'll find something if we head there."

"Hopefully we'll find Keitaro or at least something that will lead us to him."

Back at his campsite Keitaro opened the door of the Insta-Cabin and found himself in a room with seven doors all labled with the names of his female tennants. On closer inspection the doors were marked ; what if Keitaro married ? Worried he'd be beaten to death if he made the wrong choice he froze up.


	3. Chapter 3 Opening Doors

Lost in Hammerspace Ch. 3 : Opening doorways

--Well here's a new chapter allready they may not be that frequently coming but at least its not gonna be as long as before. Talon-san i'd appreciate it if you or any of the T2M clan would read this--

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Star Trek

I'm also making sure Talon-san approves of this as he is one of the main Characters

"How does she always manage to sleep so soundly." Talon wondered as he carried Mutsumi up the front stairs of this Hinata-sou. While a grumbling Naru trailed a few steps behind him.

"Well at least its better than when she used to drop dead all the time"

"I suppose you've got a point there but I wish she'd at least wake up. Anyway have you noticed that we don't seem to be reaching the top of the stairs even though we've been climing for a while now."

"Hm..., i've climbed up this staircase a hundred times and it's never taken this long before. This isn't a staircase it's an esclator and it's trying to get in my way."

"You know what Naru as much as I hate to admit you're right, they are moving "

"Yea so what, i'm not about to let some stupid staircase get in my way. I'll just have to beat some sense into it." Naru said as she powered up her trademark super punch.

Talon was about to stop Naru but was blown back by the energy being emitted by her battle aura. After a few minutes of said aura flaring and Naru cackeling like she was possesed he decided that running would be a good idea. Talon got himself and Mutsumi about a good fifty feet away before getting caught by the explosion.

When the smoke cleared Talon and Naru were staggering around swirly eyed and slightly extra crispy in the rubble of the neighborhood around this Hinata House. Mutsumi was nowhere to be found as she had been thrown upward towards the building. Naru was jolted back to reality when Talon fell on top of her in the worst way possible. After the prerequesite screaming of the word pervert and a hypersonic flight on Air Naru poor Talon found himself leaving a corridor of wheretiger shaped holes as he rocketed through numerous buildings. After a couple hundred kilometers of flight time he picked himself out of the crater he'd made in Mount Fugi and started on his way back.

Meanwhile Keitaro was about to sneak out the the way that he had come in when he heard a loud explosion followed by Naru's voice yelling pevert. He was soon curled into a ball shaking in terror so he was reasonably well protected when Mutsumi came flying through a hole in the wall and into him. Not realizing someone was on top of him Keitaro tried to stand up but wound up falling on top of her. This was what finally woke her up and seeing him Mutsumi grabbed his face and started to kiss him.

"Kei-kun its so good to see you, I was so worried that Naru-san had finally seriously injured you this time." Mutsumi said as she released the kiss.

"Wah...,Mutsumi where'd you come from" Keitaro said as he skittered away from her.

"Well after Naru-sans temper got you lost, Talon and Naru-san decided to rescue you and I came along because I was worried. After we fell through a tunnel filled with pretty lights Talon brought us to this planet in his spaceship. After we got to the ground Talon and Naru-san got into another silly fight and I got knocked out. Next thing I knew I was here with you and I was so happy."

"Okay, that sort of explained how you got here and what caused that explosion. Though i'd like to know exactly what's up with this room."

"Oh Kei-kun look out the window the sunrise over the Hinata skyline is so pretty let's go have a picnic."

"We're back in Hinata ? That can't be we're on another planet" Keitaro asked as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"Guess your right Mutsumi" he said shrugging.

While Keitaro was staring out the window Mutsumi started to examine the doors, smiling at each one, and blushed when she came to one paticular door. The reason being it said : What if Keitaro marries Mutsumi? She peeked in the door and saw herself in a wedding dress walking down the aisle with Keitaro, looking for Naru she saw her tied to a tree kicking and screaming.

"WAUGH!" At that point Keitaro finally noticed what was happening and paniced. Within a few he had seconds grabbed Mutsumi and run out the exit door fast enough to leave scorch marks on the floor.

A/N : It figures, Dorktaro isn't going to pick one of the girls no matter how easy the choice is made for him.

Once outside they found themselves in a series of corridors identical to the ones in Hinata-sou. As they wandered around the hallways looking for a way outside they opened up random doors and looked inside to find rooms containing nothing but a large bulletin board.

In one door was a room was a bulletin board talying up the 3,176 times Keitaro had been knocked into low earth orbit. Another room showed all of the times he had "accidentally" walked in on his tennants.

"My, Kei-kun you certainly seem to be popular around here"

"Yea thanks now i'm more than a little creeped out. Let's get out of here fast" Keitaro said as he left the room and started of in a direction he decided was north.

Eventually they came to a door labled Directory that looked like could be of some use. When Keitaro opened it there was a bright flash of light and he and Mutsumi we're sucked through. When they came to they found themselves standing on a giant webpage with a white background and covered with odd names.

A/N : Oh great Talon-san's gonna be mad Keitaro and Mutsumi fell clear out of the storyline.

Talon was coming up on the staircase to the Hinata-sou which had reformed along with the surrounding neighborhood when he heard a voice out of thin air beside him.

"Um..., Talon-san I know the it's not good form for a rookie author to talk to characters in mid-story but I kinda missplaced Keitaro and Mutsumi."

"Okay but could you form into a character Naru's gonna think i'm talking to myself."

The air shimmers and a man about 211cm tall with grey hair dressed in a dark blue and black outfit appears.

"I was trying to get Keitaro into a situation where he'd see what a good partner Mutsumi would make. He caught on to soon and got the two of them out so fast they wound up in my notespace. After reading some of my notes Keitaro got freaked out and wound up falling out of the storyline."

"Two questions; first you're the author didn't you know what was going to happen at least a little bit in advance. Second what do you mean by falling out of the storyline."

"Well I like to keep a random element in my writing and this time it got a little out of hand. To put it simply the're wandering around in the directory of fanfiction authors."

Talon glared at GSPhoenix and said " okay i'll fix it you'd better get out of here before the fourth wall gets anymore holes in it."

"Gotcha, i'm gone but i'll leave you with a present or two as there's a slight chance if you or they go to far you could reach the reach the real world and you know how bland that place can be. The hoops is a exit gate, keep that pendant to yourself it's a crystalized piece of super compressed authorspace. " GSPhoenix said as he faded out leaving the items behind.

"Great, i've got quite an adventure shaping up here, better find Naru." and with that Talon picked up the hoop and pendant and headed on his way.

--End of Ch. 3, thanks for reading GSPhoenix.


End file.
